


Taeil Needs Help

by Tslia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ratings may change, Winil, awkward bean taeil, bff jaewin, parent taeil, slow at writing sorry, teacher winwin, wingman johnny, winwin being shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tslia/pseuds/Tslia
Summary: Being a single parent and workaholic was all Taeil did until he finally meets the cute kindergarten teacher that his daughter adores and just maybe things might be different for a change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this idea just came out of the blue, awkward parent Taeil who is focused on work and his daughter and has been single forever gets dumbstruck by the cute innocent teacher Sicheng and has to learn how to i guess flirt/date again. While Sicheng is just a tall innocent bean who is sheltered by his friends due to his shy nature. Enjoy!

‘Daddyyy! I’m going to be lateeee, hurry up’ a little girl calls standing at the front door stomping her feet trying to get attention 

‘Hold on Joohyun, we’re still early give me five minutes’ Taeil calls from his room trying to squeeze in a few more minutes to finish off his documents.

‘No, let’s go now, I don’t want to be late for Mr. WinWin’  
‘WinWin? God damn you… everyday you make me lose sleep’ Taeil thought, this teacher must of put of spell on his daughter, she simply adored him and would not stop talking about him everyday. Yet strangely enough he had never met this mysterious teacher, joohyun would always run right into class and not let Taeil walk her in. But today was going to be different, Taeil was determined to see what all the fuss was about.

‘Fine… let’s go but today I’m walking you in, you never let me!’

‘Fine daddy, go go quickkk’

The morning drive to kinder was always fun, his little girl would excitedly tell him all the things she is going to try that day and how much she loved her teacher, calling him cute and funny. Seeing her so happy always warmed his heart, it was these moments that he always treasured. Arriving at the front of the kindergarten Taeil holds onto Joohyun’s small hands, well more like Joohyun was dragging him into the school. He was curious and a little anxious to meet this mysterious teacher, he should have done this earlier but his work load never gave him enough time to introduce himself. 

Joohyun excitedly opens the door to her classroom scanning the room for a certain someone.  
‘Mr WinWin! Look who I brought!’ letting go of Taeil’s hand running straight towards her teacher.  
Taeil follows inside seeing his daughter charge towards a tall figure.  
‘ompf… ahh joohyun you’re early today, who’d you bring?’ the figure catches the little girl in a hug.  
‘Daddy, I brought daddy.’  
Taeil looks on seeing the figure release himself from his daughter’s hug, straightening his clothes out and walk towards him. Taeil stared closely, the teacher was tall, taller then him, slim maybe a little too slim, dark burgundy hair. Dressed in a simple pale blue button up and white slim pants, it gave him a pure innocent aura. His features were so delicate, bright shinning eyes, cute nose and luscious lips that made Taeil stare and gulp. 

‘Ahh you must be Mr. Moon, it’s nice to finally meet you, Joohyun talks about you all the time, you must be quite busy.’ the teacher reaches his hand out offering to shake Taeil’s hand. Taeil finally snapping out of his daze quickly replies.

‘um…Taeil is fine, it’s nice to meet you too um WinWin?’ accepting the handshake as the teacher laughs. 

‘My name is Sicheng, winwin is what the kids call me because they can’t pronounce my name just yet.’ embarrassed at not knowing the teachers name, Taeil awkwardly scratches his head.

‘Sorry, I should of come to introduce myself early, I hope Joohyun isn’t causing you too much trouble’  
‘No no trouble at all, she’s lovely and gets along with the other kids quite well though she does maybe have a little too much energy sometimes’ Sicheng jokes trying to make light conversation. He’s Korean was still a little shabby and meeting parents always made him nervous and stumble over his words. During their little exchange both were oblivious to their still connected handshake, not letting go till Jooyhyun interrupted clapping “daddy and mr winwin are holding hands!’ leading both to glance down to their conjoining hands before quickly releasing each other. 

‘i..i’m sorry’ both exclaiming. Sicheng lowering his head to hide his light blush while Taeil went back to scratching his head avoiding any eye contact.

‘um… I have.. to um leave for work now, thank you for taking care or Joohyun. Once again it’s nice to finally meet you’ Taeil commented hastly before giving his little girl a hug and rushing to leave.

‘I will! It’s nice meeting you too!’ Sicheng manages to get out at Taeil quick exit.

Taeil gets back into his car sighing ‘…. What just happened…?’ 

The drive to work was quiet, leaving Taeil to his thoughts. The smiley teacher was on his mind ‘god he’s cute… joohyun was right... no wonder she talks about him so much’ He continued his train of thoughts arriving as his law firm strolling into his building.

‘Yo Taeilll, what’s with the dazed looked?’ None other then Johnny approaches drapping his arm over Taeil’s shoulder startling him.  
‘nothing, just thinking’  
‘really? You didn’t even hear me say hello, did something happen with Joohyun?  
‘no, nothing happened, I just walked her to class’  
‘oh she let you?’  
‘of course! Oh I met her teacher finally’  
‘ahh the mysterious Mr WinWin? So what’s he like?’  
‘um nice..’ Taeil hesitated trying to avoid any eye contact with Johnny.  
‘just nice? I bet he’s super cute or else joohyun wouldn’t be so in love with in’  
‘yea… he’s cute…’ Taeil trailed off  
‘AH HA! I knew it, wait why are you avoiding eye contact moon taeil? Is he that cute? common tell me moree’  
‘no’ shaking Johnny off, Taeil escapes to his office ready to drown himself in work to forget his thoughts and Johnny.

Time flies by, between meetings and calls Taeil is exhausted, burying his head under a pile of paperwork eyes shut attempting to get a quick nap. 

Knock knock the door opens and closes ‘I have a present, you’re gonna love me for it’  
Taeil lifts his head, Johnny… of course only he would barge in without permission. 

‘Hot chocolate, from your favourite café.’ Johnny places the drink in front of Taeil. It was obviously a trap but the allure of the sweet drink was enough to wake him up. Rising, Taeil grabs the beverage silently thanking with a nod, taking a sip. Ahh that’s just what he needed.

‘Since I gave you a present can I get something in return?’ 

‘fine… what do you want?’

‘just one question’

‘sighh… shoot’

‘so how cute is this Mr WinWIn?’ Johnny takes a seat across from Taeil with a smirk

‘… he’s just … cute’ Taeil mumbles out still avoiding any eye contact.

‘you’re avoiding the question again, I’m just curious, you haven’t said anyone was cute in years, I need answers’ Johnny pleaded attempting to puppy eye his way to make Taeil open up.

‘fine… his name is Sicheng actually, the kids call him WinWin. I don’t know how to explain, he’s just cute’

‘Really Taeil, that’s all you’ve got… how are you even a lawyer when you can’t use your words…’

‘I don’t know… he’s tall, slim and cute, there that’s all you get’

‘So basically he’s like me? I’m tall, slim and damn cute’ Johnny winks teasing back

‘Pftss… please that doesn’t work’ Taeil scoffs 

‘Fine, since you aren’t gonna tell me then I’ll just have to go see for myself’

‘Wait what? No you can’t’

‘Oh yes I can, joohyun misses her uncle Johnny and would definitely love me more if I bring breakfast in the morning.’

‘No I did not agree to this!’

Johnny gets up to leave ‘well you have no choice, I shall see you nice and early tomorrow morning, laters’ leaving before Taeil could protest anymore.

‘I knew the drink was a trap…’ Taeil buries his head back into the pile of paper now filled with regret hoping tomorrow will not come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, slow at writing and busy with life. this chapter is short i'll make the next one longer and hopefully update sooner :) thanks for reading. beware of errors

For once Taeil wasn’t woken up by his daughter, instead it was the doorbell, more precisely Johnny. Reluctantly Taeil heads to the door, praying that the doorbell would stop ringing and Johnny would magically disappear yet that was not the case.

‘Yahh, Moon Taeil! Open up, food is getting cold! I know you’re in there!

Cursing under his breath wearing a scowl on his face as he opens the door. Johnny barges in hands full.

‘Joohyunn your favourite uncle is here, I brought food come eattt!’

Taeil sighed in defeat, Joohyun charging full speed towards Johnny aiming straight for the food.

‘ahh how’s my favourite girl? Lucky you I’m gonna send you off to kinder too today!’

‘Yay!’ the little girl cheered whilst trying to dig though the closest bag of food.

Johnny turning his attention to Taeil, ‘is that what you’re wearing to see Mr WinWin?’ eyeing the older’s plain pjs and scruffy hair. Taeil huffed scowling at Johnny before leaving to get dressed. ‘Don’t forget to brush your hair!’ Johnny calls after him.  
The rest of the morning was rather quiet aside from the odd tease from Johnny here and there, ‘I see you wore your nice tie, are we trying to impress today?’  
‘no, it was just there’ Taeil retorted back trying to drown out Johnny. The nerves only crept up when they arrived at the door of Joohyun’s classroom. They were early once again, Joohyun rushes in just like the previous day rushing towards the teacher. 

‘Mr WinWin, I brought another person today!’ Sicheng looks up releasing the little girl to see a tall stranger pushing Taeil in through the door. ‘ahh morning Taeil, nice to see you again, brought a friend today?’ Johnny stepped in before Taeil could speak.

‘Hi, I’m Johnny, Taeil’s best friend and co-worker’ reaching out for a handshake, ‘Sicheng, Joohyun’s teacher’ returning the gesture. Johnny takes a step back eyeing the teacher up and down ‘mm okay I get it, cute indeed’, Taeil shushing Johnny from further commenting edging him out the door. ‘sorry about him, we’ll be going now, take care’ Taeil manages to get out before too leaving.  
‘You know we could of stayed longer’  
‘yes and you would of embarrassed me more’ Taeil sighed  
‘I was not, just observing, he is cute indeed’  
‘happy now, you saw him’  
‘not quite, maybe I should of asked for his number’  
‘wait what!?’  
‘what, not going to let me?’  
‘no…’  
‘good, here goes’ 

Taeil watches as Johnny approaches Sicheng again, he was always so sociable getting that number would be a no brainer and now it was too late to come up with any excuse to stop him. Taeil paused ‘wait why am I even trying to stop him anyways, I don’t care… right?’ following suit back in he watches the young teacher blush a little scratching his head adorably handing what seems to be a note to Johnny. Great Johnny got his number, just great, Taeil walked back out to the car without a word not wanting to see or hear Johnny gloat. The silent treatment during their ride to work didn’t seem to bother Johnny, which annoyed Taeil, wasn’t he going to make a snide joke about the number? Nothing. Taeil dwelled on in silence even when they parted ways with a simple ‘later’. The feeling of annoyance drilled into his thought leaving a bad taste in his mouth. it's nothing big right, just a number, he couldn't of stopped Johnny in the first place, he had no reason. 'Just a number' Taeil kept repeating to himself, no biggie. it's not like he would of asked for the cute teacher's number anyways right? Why would he, it's not like he found the teacher attractive right? arghhh get it together Taeil! cursing himself. The annoyance continued to frustrate him, secretly masking hints of jealousy creeping in, wishing he had the same level of confidence to of done what Johnny had. Pouring his focus into work trying to drown out his thoughts letting time slip by holing himself inside the office. Taeil opened his eyes at the sound of his door closing; he had managed to fall asleep on the desk looking around in a daze, only stopping to focus on the coffee cup. Lifting the cup grateful that it was still hot, taking a sip. Taeil paused; the spot that once occupied the bottom of the cup was a note. ‘Go get him tiger!’ with a number below. God damn it Johnny!


End file.
